Moving in with the Hyuugas
by Elfie Arekk
Summary: Sakura’s parents are going on a long mission. They don’t want to leave Sakura in the house be herself. So now Sakura has to live in the Hyuuga mansion.The bad thing is her room is next to her worst enemy Hyuuga Neji.[NejiSakura]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so I'm very sorry if it sucks. I'm also sorry if this story is short. I finally got the courage to write a fan fiction. **

**Main Couples:**

**Neji/Sakura**

**Not main Couples:**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Shikamaru/Ino**

**Sasuke/no one **

**Summary: Sakura's parents are going on a long mission. They don't want to leave Sakura in the house be herself. So now Sakura has to live in the Hyuuga mansion.**

**The bad thing is her room is next to her worst enemy Hyuuga Neji. **

**Chapter One: What!**

It was a normal day in Konoha (sp?). A girl of age fifteen woke up due to her annoying inner self. Her name was Haruno Sakura.

"**Come on, wake up", said Inner Sakura. "It's time to meet some hot guys. **"Is that all you ever think about?" thought Sakura annoyed.

"**Yup." was Inner Sakura's simple answer.**

Sakura got up and changed her pajamas to her ninja clothes. It was a black mini skirt, a red tank top, ninja boots, kunai holster,

and her headband. Sakura walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw her anbu parents sitting on the dinner table. "Good

morning Mom. Good morning Dad" said Sakura. "Morning", was their reply.

"Sakura, you know we have that long mission in Suna today?" said her mom. "Yeah, what about it?" said Sakura. "Well,

we thought you should live with one of our friends so you don't have to be lonely in this dark, lonely house."

"Oh, so who I'm living with?" asked Sakura. "With one of our friends. You're going to sleep in the room next to his nephew",

said Sakura's dad. "So who are they?" asked Sakura again. "Hyuuga Hiashi and Hyuuga Neji", said Sakura's parents.

"WHAT!"

**A/N: I know it's very very short. I'm very sorry but I lost my motivation. Please review. It'll make me very happy. Next chapter will be longer. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank seguha, mfpeach, and streetboarder ur ass for your reviews. **

**Note: Rookie Nine are fifteen years old and Team Gai are 16. Sasuke came back from Orochimaru.**

**"Blah," Inner Sakura**

**Chapter Two:**

"I can't believe I have to live with the Hyuugas. And next to Neji Hyuuga nonetheless," said Sakura as she walked to team seven's training grounds. **"Come on, you have to admit. Neji is _hot_. He has nice long silky hair, muscular body, and a nice ass," said Inner Sakura. **Sakura blushed at the 'niceass'. "Yeah sure he's hot but he's an emotionless person just like Sasuke," thought Sakura. **A/N: Sakura got over Sasuke.**

**"True," said Inner Sakura. "Maybe we can melt his icy heart and make him love us." **"Do you remember the last time we tried to melt someone's icy heart and he left Konoha for power?" thought Sakura annoyed. "And could you leave my alone now?"

"**Yeah, yeah," Inner Sakura said. And she left Sakura to her thoughts. **

Sakura was deep in her thoughts she didn't notice the white eyed figure coming straight for her. Suddenly, Sakura crashed into a hard and muscular chest. She fell and landed on her butt. "Ughhh", moaned Sakura. She rubbed her butt. Her butt hurted from the impact of the fall.

Sakura looked up and saw Neji Hyuuga looking at her through emotionless eyes. She expected him to help her up like gentlemen do. But he didn't. He just walked away and said, "Watch where you're going." She glared at his back as he walked away. "Talk about rude," thought Sakura. "So this is the kind of guy you want me to like? A rude insensitive jerk, training fanatic, and an emotionless robot?" asked Sakura to Inner Sakura. "**Well no, but he's really hot. What more do you want?" said Inner Sakura.**

Sakura just sighed and got up from the ground. 'I have to get used to it. I'll be seeing him more for the next few weeks.' thought Sakura. She walked to her team's training ground. Sasuke and Naruto were already there. "Hi Sakura-chan! You're late. You're never late. Why are you late? Huh huh. Sakura-chan," yelled the loud mouth Naruto. "Be quiet Naruto!" screamed Sakura. "Sorry Sakura-chan," said Naruto sheepishly. "So why were you late?"

"I got caught up in something," said Sakura. "Oh," said Naruto. So they waited for the next hour until finally Kakashi-sensei finally showed up. "Sorry I was late. I got lost on the road of life," said Kakashi-sensei. "Liar!" yelled both Naruto and Sakura. "Can't we just train already," asked Sasuke. "Ok. Sakura go against Naruto and Sasuke against me," said Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto and Sakura went to the other side of the training grounds while Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei went to the other side. They trained for the next 3 hours. Naruto and Sakura were tied and Kakashi-sensei won as usual. Team Seven departed and went their separate ways.

When Sakura went home, her parents already left for their mission in Suna. Sakura packed her stuff and took a shower. She locked her house and left to go to the Hyuuga mansion.

**A/N: Sorry if it's short. Well it was a bit longer than the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed even though it was a bit boring. Please review. It'll make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: What is an AU?**

Chapter Three: Nightly meeting

Sakura walked the dark street with her stuff in her hands. **(A/N: It's around ten o'clock at night.) **The entire street was empty and dark except for the flashing lamps that will go out soon. 'It's getting pretty dark,' thought Sakura. **"What? Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark?" asked Inner Sakura. **'Of course I'm not afraid of the dark,' stated Sakura but obviously was lying. She was practically shivering and had a scared look on her face.

Sakura continued walking down the street and passed the Icharaku ramen shop. It was still open. She stopped to look at the shop and was surprised to not see Naruto there stuffing his face with ramen. **"Naruto's probably at home eating instant ramen or something," said Inner Sakura. **'Yeah probably.'

Sakura turned her head and walked forward until she heard something moving in the bush. 'What was that?' thought Sakura. **"Don't know. Probably a stray squirrel or something," Said Inner Sakura. **'Yeah, probably just a squirrel,' said Sakura. She was still unconvinced and was scared of the thing behind the bush.

Sakura took one last look at the squirrel and turned her head when suddenly a figure popped out of the bush. "Hello Sakura-chan," the mysterious figure said. It was really dark outside and Sakura couldn't see the mysterious figure. The only street light was above Sakura and the figure was away from the light.

'How does he know my name," thought a really freaked out Sakura. **"I don't know but if he gets any closer we kick his ass," said Sakura. **'Yeah. I like that plan,' thought Sakura ready to kick someone's ass. The figure got closer and Sakura finally saw who it was.

It was Naruto. "Naruto? What are you doing here?" asked Sakura. "I was at Icharaku eating ramen when I saw you and thought I'd say hi. I didn't scare you, right?" said Naruto. "Oh. Of course you didn't scare me," said Sakura. **"Yeah, right. You were practically shivering and got scared out of your wits," said Inner Sakura. **'Shut up!' said Sakura, who was embarrassed that she got scared so easily.

"Where you're going Sakura-chan? You're not leaving Konoha, right?" Said Naruto. "Please don't leave me alone with Sasuke-teme." "Of course I'm not leaving Konoha, Naruto. I'm going to live with the Hyuugas for a few weeks," explained Sakura. "Oh. Why are you going to live with the Hyuugas, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"My parents are in a mission in Suna for a few weeks so they decided to make live with the Hyuugas for the next few weeks," said Sakura. "Why couldn't you live with Ino-pig or Tenten?" asked a confused Naruto. "Probably because Ino-pig is going to be busy with the flower shop and I don't really know Tenten that well," explained Sakura.

Sakura-chan, can I ask you a favor, asked Naruto. "Yeah, what is it?" "Um… I wanna ask Hinata-chan on a date but I don't know how." "I'll tell you tomorrow. I need to go to the Hyuuga mansion. They're probably waiting for me," said Sakura. "Ok, bye Sakura-chan!" said Naruto.

Naruto and Sakura walked passed each other and walked to their destination. **"Finally Naruto realized Hinata's feelings for him." ** Sakura walked until she finally reached the Hyuuga mansion. 'We're finally here' thought Sakura. **"Welcome to our hellhole."**

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please review and no flames please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you Angela, MistressBlossom, Ellie, frienz4ever, and seguha for your wonderful reviews. **

Previous Chapter:

Naruto and Sakura walked passed each other and walked to their destination. **"Finally Naruto realized Hinata's feelings for him." ** Sakura walked until she finally reached the Hyuuga mansion. 'We're finally here' thought Sakura. **"Welcome to our hellhole."**

Note: I.S. Inner Sakura

**Chapter 4: The Meeting between the Two.**

Sakura walked up to the Hyuuga mansion and expected to see guards guarding the door. She went to the door and knocked. Sakura waited for a few minutes and knocked again. **"Damn it. How long they gonna make us wait outside in the cold. It's freezing, damn it," said Inner Sakura.**

'Be patient and calm down,' Said Sakura to Inner Sakura even though she was getting pissed too. **"Hell no. Just go in there," said Inner Sakura. **'It'll be trespassing,' said Sakura not wanting to get in trouble.

**"It's your home for now. You could go in anytime," said I.S. **'But what if...'** "What if nothing. Just go in damn it." said I.S. **'Ok, but if I get in trouble I'm blaming you,' said Sakura.

Sakura opened the door and took of her shoes. She started walking on the polished floors and walked down the corridor. She continued walking and she was lost. **"Where the hell are we?" asked I.S. **'I don't know but I think we've been here before.

"Hey you! What are you doing here, girl?" Sakura turned and saw a man walking towards here. He had white eyes and had short hair, like Kiba's. "What are you doing wondering around the Hyuuga compound with out permission?" asked the guard. 'Told you I'll get in trouble,' said Sakura to Inner Sakura. **"So not my fault you got caught," said I.S.**

"Girl, I'm gonna have to take you to the Head Hyuuga," said the guard. He grabbed her by her upper arm and started dragging her to who knows where. Sakura was not happy because she was being dragged and the guard kept calling her "girl".

"Hey. Let go of me," said Sakura to the guard. She started to try to make the guard let go of her arm. Sakura added a little chakra to her hand and punched the guards hand off her.

"Oww!" said the guard in pain. They were in a training room and it was really big. Sakura flipped and kicked the guard in the chin. The guard was holding is chin and his lip was bleeding a bit.Sakura got in her fighting stance and the guard Kiyoshi got in his Jyuken stance.

**A/N: I'm going to stop here. Next chapter will be longer. Maybe. I'm probably not going to update tomorrow. Oh, and Sakura and Neji will meet again eventually. Maybe. Anyway, please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Crappy short fighting scene.**

Last Chapter:

"Oww!" said the guard in pain. They were in a training room and it was really big. Sakura flipped and kicked the guard in the chin. The guard was holding is chin and his lip was bleeding a bit. Sakura got in her fighting stance and the guard Kiyoshi got in his Jyuken stance.

Chapter Five: Pinky and Shorty.

Sakura and Kiyoshi started running towards each other and Sakura tried to punch Kiyo in the face but her fist was caught.

Kiyo punched Sakura in the stomach and Sakura coughed up blood. Sakura jumped away from him.

Sakura started running towards Kiyo and jumped towards him. "Tsutenkyaku!" yelled Sakura as she pulls her leg up and tries to kick Kiyo but he dodges. When Sakura's foot touch the ground, a large hole appeared.

'Wow. What monstrous strength' thought Kiyo.

Sakura quickly ran towards Kiyo and punched him in the jaw and he flew in the air.

Kiyo flipped in the air and landed on his feet. Sakura and Kiyoshi was about to continue their fight but was stopped.

"What's going on here!" said a man with long black hair and white eyes. There was a girl there about the age of ten.

"Gomen Hiashi-sama, but this intruder was trespassing," said Kiyo. "This intruder is our guest. She will be living here from now on so you will have to treat her with respect," said Hiashi. "Hai, Hiashi-sama. Excuse me Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama," said Kiyo.

Sakura guessed Hanabi was the ten-year old girl. "I apologize for Kiyo's behavior," said Hiashi. Sakura just murmured "no problem". "I assume you are Haruno, Sakura?"

"Yes, I am," said Sakura. "Well, welcome to the Hyuuga compound. I'm sure you're tired so we will talk over the rules tomorrow," said Hiashi. "I will have Hanabi take you to your room,"

"Ehh? Why do I have to take pinky to her room? Make a maid do it or something," spoke Hanabi for the first time she entered the room.

"Pinky?" thought both Sakura and Inner Sakura. "Just do it, Hanabi." Hiashi's voice held no time for no. "Fine. Follow me Pinky," said Hanabi. Sakura took her suit case from the floor and followed Hanabi.

Both Sakura and Hanabi left the room and headed for Sakura's new room. They both started walking down the hall. Sakura was a little behind Hanabi. "Hurry up, Pinky."

"Hey, shorty. The name's Sakura," said Sakura annoyed with the nickname. "I don't care and don't call me shorty," said Hanabi. Hanabi was a bit short for her age and she doesn't like it when someone mocks her height**. "I guessed we hit her weak spot,"** **said I.S. inwardly smirking**. 'Guess we did'

"Well, don't care call me Pinky shorty," said Sakura. Hanabi's inwardly twitched. Hanabi looked pissed at the name Sakura called her. Inner Sakura was laughing her ass off at the pissed short Hyuuga.

Sakura and Hanabi kept on walking till they reached her room. "Here's your room. Neji's room is in front of yours, I'll be leaving now _Sakura,_" said Hanabi, saying her name like it's a plague or something.

"Sayonara, shorty. Good riddance." Said Inner Sakura. 'We should at least thank her' thought Sakura. **"No we should _not _thank her. She called us pinky." said I.S.**

"Thank you, Hanabi," said Sakura before Hanabi left. "Whatever, pinky," replied Hanabi. Sakura's eye twitched. "Good night shorty," said Sakura.

"I told you not call me that!" yelled Hanabi. "Whatever, short stuff." Sakura went in her room before she got a chance to reply.

"**Heehee. That was fun," said I.S. **

Sakura started unpacking and took her pajamas out. She walked to the bathroom and went in the shower.

After thirty minutes, Sakura finished taking a shower. She changed into her pajamas.

Sakura sat on her bed and took a look at her room. 'Wow it's bigger than my old room' thought Sakura fascinated with the size of her room. **"It's time to go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us," said I.S.**

'Yeah, yeah.' Sakura laid in her bed and went to sleep.

**(A/N: I was **about** to end it here but people wanted longer chapters so… continue reading.)**

Sakura woke up due to birds chirping and the sun in her face. Sakura didn't recognize her room and forgot she lived in the Hyuuga household. 'Oh my god. Where are we? Did someone kidnap me? Or…'said a frantic Sakura. **"Hey stupid. We're at the Hyuuga house. We live here now."** Said Inner Sakura like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

'Oh' was Sakura's oh so smart answer. **"Stupid."**

Sakura ignored Inner Sakura's comment and took some of her clothes and took a shower. Sakura came out dressed in a black shirt with a red Haruno sign in the back, and a black skirt. (Not good at describing stuff )

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. 'Wonder who is it' thought Sakura. "Probably shorty," said Inner Sakura. She was wrong though. It was a young woman who looked about her age, if not older. She had short black hair and surprisingly she did not have the Hyuuga's trademark white eyes but black eyes.

"I hope I did not wake you," said the young woman. "No, I was awake. No need to worry," reassured Sakura. "Oh good. My name is Yuri. I'm your personal maid," said Yuri. "Oh, hello. My name is Haruno Sakura," said Sakura politely.

"Hiashi-sama told me to tell you that he wishes to speak with you and that you should meet him in the main meeting room," said Yuri. "Understood, but where is the main meeting room? Asked Sakura. "Can you take me there?"

"Sorry, Sakura-sama but I have duty to attend to." Said Yuri. "You have to walk straight, go left, than right, than right again, than forward. And than around the corner and you should be there."

Did you comprehend what I said," asked Yuri, hoping Sakura understood what she said. "Of course I did," said Sakura reassuringly even though she didn't know the hell Yuri said. Yuri bowed and left.

"**Ok, so where the hell are we going?" asked Inner Sakura. **

'I have no idea.'

**A/N: I hope this chapter is long enough for you guys. I need at least 2-4 reviews before I put the next chapter up. Please review. Also, I apologize for the short crappy fight scene.**

Tsutenkyaku: (Painful Sky Leg)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **Wow. I got ten reviews for last chapter. Yay me!** I'd like to thank

Sydney, Hot Sexy Soccer Babe 777, black sheep18, Darksakura18, frienz4ever, loly101, Angela, and seguha.

Sakura walked down the hallway and turned. 'Did Yuri say turn right then left, then right again, and then right?' asked a highly confused Sakura to Inner Sakura. **"No she said right then left then left again then right and then around a corner," said an even more confused Inner Sakura.**

'Ughhh. This is pointless. I'm asking someone for help. Sakura walked around a corner and didn't notice the purplish-eyed figure coming ahead.

Sakura and the figure crashed onto the floor and landed on their behinds. "Oww. Watch where you're going," said the mysterious figure. They both got up from the floor. The person who Sakura crashed into was a man. He has black hair and sorta purplish eyes. The guy took Sakura's hands and looked deep in her eyes.

"I'm very sorry for my rudeness, beautiful maiden. My name is Miroku," said Miroku. "I hope I did not hurt you, beautiful." **(A/N: I so stole those looks and name from Miroku from Inuyasha.)**

Sakura blushed at being called beautiful. "May I ask the name of this beautiful flower?" asked Miroku. "H-haruno S-sakura," said Sakura stuttering. 'Is he flirting with me?' Asked Sakura. **"Of course he is. No one can ignore our beauty," said Inner Sakura. **She's so full of herself.

"Ah, Sakura. Your name suits you," said Miroku. "Thanks, I guess."

"If I may ask, where are you going? You look lost." asked Miroku. "I'm going to the main meeting room, but I have no idea where that is," said Sakura, hoping Miroku knows where that main meeting room is because she was already late.

"Follow me. I'll take you there," said Miroku happily. "Thank you very much, Miroku."

Sakura followed Miroku till that reached a door leading to a room. "There it is." Said Miroku. Sakura was about to enter the door when Miroku's voice stopped her. "Wait. Will you please… bear my children?" asked Miroku.

Sakura stopped and slowly turned around. "What… did you just ask me?" asked Sakura. She looked pissed and looked ready to kill.

Miroku sweat dropped and said nothing. Sakura walked up to him and smiled sweetly; her eye was twitching nonstop. **"Let's kick ass. Cha!" said Inner Sakura. **'That's what I plan to do'

"Um… Sakura-chan? So what's your answer?" said a scared Miroku. "My answeris no!" said pissed Sakura. She punched Miroku in the face and started to beat him up. "Sakura-chan. Itai. That hurts." "It's supposed to hurt, dumbass."

Sakura, who forgot that Hiashi was right there in the room in front of them, continued to punch the hell out of Miroku, who was begging for forgiveness.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Hiashi who came out of the room and looked at them. "Gomen, Hiashi-sama." Apologized Sakura. Sakura and Miroku apologized to each other and Sakura entered the room. She gave Miroku a last glare before she left.

After having a long talk with Hiashi, Sakura finally left. **"Damn, he sure talks a lot," said Inner Sakura. **'Yeah, I know. We've been in there for almost three hours.' 'Where are we again?' **"This sucks. We're already lost. Damn, this place is big."**

After a few hours, Sakura finally found her room. But what she didn't know that it wasn't her room. It was someone else's a certain Hyuuga we all love.

Sakura laid on the bed and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep before not long a cold metal was planted on her neck and a figure on top of her.

A figure with long black hair tied in a loose ponytail, no it's not a girl, white eyes that posses the byakugan.(sp?)

"What are you doing in my room, Haruno?"

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm probably not going to update soon.

I have a favor to ask of you guys. Send me an email or in the review if you want to be in the story. I want a guy and two girls. Give me their names and clothes and such. They probably won't appear much in the story but I'm much to lazy to think up of new characters. The First 3 people to give it to me will be put in the story.


End file.
